


Freer than I've ever been

by Viviosflare_916



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: F/M, Sad?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 11:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viviosflare_916/pseuds/Viviosflare_916
Summary: I closed my eyes, this is unbearable...I want to die.





	Freer than I've ever been

**Author's Note:**

> New here and it's my first attempt of writing a sad fic. I apologize for it being lousy short.

I holster my shotgun after finding no threats in my surroundings. There's much more trees and bushes compared to the last time I was here. But I will never forget this place, until the day I die.That is if I ever will. I follow the cleared path for a while. My feet halt in front of a cross. I kneel down to touch the ground endearingly.  


It's been 20 years...  


"I miss you kid" I say softly. I felt my eyes sting. I chuckled as I blinked it away. I never knew I could still cry.I still remember your smile. It's carved into my mind and soul. Far stronger than any torture or agony I've ever been through. 

" _My first and last order is..." she coughed violently ."I want you to live as a free man".She reached out her hand to touch my face.I grasped her hand tightly, feeling the faint warmth of her.I closed my eyes, this is unbearable...I want to die. "Charon..." her voice came out weak. I didn't want to open my eyes, but I had to. She was smiling at me.My heart ached badly. Please take me instead, I am not strong enough to witness this. **Please.....just kill me.**_  


_"You will follow this order as long as you live". My eyes welled up, I can't hold in my emotions any longer. But I could see her weak and surprised eyes through my tears."Your contract will follow me to my grave". I nodded once still holding her hand. "Stay.." I said not daring to look. It's impossible, I know. But I never want anything ever more desperately than her. She made me feel like a person...A human again. "I will.. in the warmth of your heart" she coughed once again. Her eyes slowly closed, her breaths becoming less forced. She was relaxing her body. She looked so peaceful._

Staying by her side for 30 years. Through the riffs and turns, the most rewarding years. Those are the years that I will long for . **_"Till next time"_** those were her last words and the last time I saw her smile.  
I feel vulnerable, and for the first time I am not ashamed or angry. I feel broken, sad and proud. These emotions feel like they're the last traces of her love in me.She changed me.. made me into this.  
She wanted me to change, gave me something I thought I had lost forever.I know she wanted me to live with a purpose after she was gone. I ended up doing what she did, helping others. I now understand why she did it. Always giving the last thing she had, not minding that she didn't have anything. She didn't care if she was appreciated nor expected anything in return. She did it simply because it was the right thing to do. I occupied myself these past years doing the same.The content feeling in my chest was foreign, when I see the feared looks in helpless people's faces being replaced with a grateful smile when I give them whatever I can. I learnt to return their smile with my own, and it further brightened them.I will always think of you when i feel the lingering feeling of happiness. Memories of you are the best and worst to me. 

I can't continue...

"I'm sorry kid, if this is not what you wanted...but ever since the day I first saw you.." I held the bottle of glowing concoction. Highly concentrated with radiation.The only favor I asked from Moira, and I'm happy she did it for me. The corners of lips lift into a smile ". Finally..After a long time..I'm feeling freer than I've ever been" I said and held the small bottle on my lips. Finishing it in several gulps, I set it down. I stare at her grave, instantly feeling the radiation seeping into my system. "Thank you kid" I said , my voice turned a few octaves lower.My eyes began to cloud completely "Till...Next..Time" it came out more like growls than words. I closed my eyes...I can see her beautiful face. That's the last thing I remember as my sane existence vanishes.

**Author's Note:**

> *Shrugs* , Hope it was alright heh..


End file.
